


How To (Tame) Train Your 형

by WennyT



Series: The Dialectic Method [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Crack Relationships, EVERYONE is a plot device this time, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot Devices, Possessive Behavior, SM Family, What Was I Thinking?, for Changkyu, for HoMin, is an understatement, you hear me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/WennyT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How To <s>Tame</s> Train Your 형: an <s>owner’s</s> instruction manual by Shim Chang Min.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To (Tame) Train Your 형

* * *

 

Foreword – An Introduction

by Cho Kyu Hyeon

 

* * *

 

 

How does one begin a foreword, anyway? Do I start off with some quirky quote or other, and then apply it to this book? Or do I open with an anecdote relating to our esteemed author – I can practically hear you fangirls screaming – and the subject of said book?

 

How about neither, and I will leave the above opening paragraph as a placeholder for whatever inspirational statement you ladies (our esteemed author is at this very moment reminding me haughtily that he has male fans too, but this book? With its particular type of content? Only loyal fangirls will be buying, mark my words) can come up with in the space of your own heads.

 

So. Shim Chwang. There is no need to introduce him, nor our friendship to all of you. Hell, I think a certain few of you actually know him better than I do. Yeah, I am looking at you – not literally but you get my drift— ladies who show up at the foyer the apartment complex, at the entrance of our company’s building, at his favourite restaurants everyday, without fail. Seriously, I need to commend you on your stamina—

 

Okay, apparently I was digressing and our esteemed author did not like it. He elbowed me in the head; let this be a note of evidence regarding his violent tendencies. My lawyer can refer to this when I sue him for physical assault in the future – when I earn enough money to hire one, that is. Not all of us are millionaires raking in astronomical figures after a single concert tour.

 

Anyway! Shim Chwang and this book of his! I think it is absolutely precious that he actually wrote a book about his adorable obsession, and I suppose there are some tips about life a reader can take away from here. That is if they squint hard enough to spot said tips in the first place. I know the diehard fans would do it, even without my reminding them.

 

To the casual reader, I say this: treat this as a firmly tongue-in-cheek treatise about trying and failing to hide one’s possessive tendencies, and take everything with a bucketful of salt, and you will be fine. Godspeed. If you do get through the entire thing, know that you have my admiration and awe. ~~I only got to the second chapter even after multiple attempts.~~

 

Signed,

Cho Kyu Hyeon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Jung. (Also; happy HoMin day and happy birthday, Shim in advance.)
> 
> This is just some crack-treated-seriously that will -most likely?- span from the 6th to 18th of February, though this author makes no promises regarding updates that may get delayed in lieu of Real Life. As always, comments and constructive criticism is extremely appreciated.


End file.
